Make It Shine
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: A mini story about Niley in the future, married, famous AND we 2 little girls to take care of...Follow their daily lives and see how their LOVE for each other keeps growing. Love.Family.Fame.
1. Chapter 1

_Niley_

_**Looks like Nick is having fun showering the girls.**_

I clicked on the upload button and waited till the photo got updated on my twitter page.

"You really updated that, didn't you?" Nick smiled at me as he tried to get the shampoo out of Sophie's little head.

"Yes, I just really had to; you looked so distressed trying to get them both clean. It was so adorable." I smiled at him while I carefully dried Peyton with a towel. I took her to Nick's and I bedroom with Nick behind me, Sophie attached to his hip wrapped up in a soft pink towel. We both laid them on the bed and started changing them on her pj's. I put on their diapers and when I was finished Nick helped me to put on their pj's. Sophie was always in pink and Peyton was always in purple. Don't ask me why though I think it just happened without realizing it.

When they were both ready to go to bed, Nick carried them both to their nursery and I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to prepare their bottles, I set the correct temperature and ran upstairs to the nursery I gave one bottle to Nick and I took the other one to Sophie, we gave the bottles to the girls and then turned off the lights and closed the door.

"They were so quiet during all the process it's really unbelievable" Nick wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

"I know. A moment there I thought they were ill or something" I laughed and nodded, when we made it to the bedroom we heard the doorbell ringing. I turned to look at Nick.

"I'll get it." I nodded and went to the window to see who it was; I was surprised to see Demi and Joe in our front porch with their baby boy Shane. Yes I know Shane? Apparently is the only name they both liked and so they went for it. I made my way downstairs and approached the door.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I hugged Demi and then Joe.

"Hey Mile, I was asking Nick if you could take care of Shane because we are going to Joe's movie premiere." She smiled so big and her eyes were so pleadingly I didn't have the heart to deny it, I looked at Nick and he smiled.

"Sure." I took Shane on my arms and Nick took his bag.

"When are you guys coming back?" the premiere was going to be held on New York tomorrow morning and Joe had several interviews so that's why I was asking.

"Friday… is that okay?" Joe asked insecure. I nodded even thought I was kind of upset.

"Yes, totally fine." Nick said looking at me; he already knew I was upset.

"See you guys on Friday" Demi said hugging me followed by Joe. Then they kissed their son goodbye and left to their car, leaving us with their son for the entire week.

"Did they seriously dump their son?" Nick looks at me shocked.

"Of course they did Nick, why couldn't they leave him with I don't know Danni or your mom or Demi's mom…I DON'T KNOW" I took Shane upstairs and headed to the nursery, Nick hot in my heels.

"You actually believe they are all going to fit in here?" Nick asked me when he saw me trying to fit Sophie, Peyton and Shane in the same crib, I kept trying to find a way…it wouldn't work. One of the reasons why it was because Shane was 2 years older than the girls and there was no way in hell they'll fit in the crib.

"We can take the girls to our bedroom and I can set their playpen for them to sleep there" Nick said rubbing my back relaxingly. I nodded and picked up Shane to change him into his PJ's. Meanwhile Nick set up the playpen and put on some bedspreads for it to be comfy. When he finished I carried Shane to his room and got Sophie in my arms and Nick took Peyton.

We laid them on the playpen a walked to our bed, Nick turned off the lights and turned on the television, on it there was ESPN and knowing Nick he was going to leave it there so I cuddle up to him and he put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Mi." he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Nick" I close my eyelids and I feel sleep wash over me.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day to Sophie and Peyton crying their eyes out and Shane babbling about I don't know what and Miley was nowhere to be found.

"Nick, are you awake yet?" Miley's distressed voice is heard from what I assume is the kitchen.

"Yes!" I yell back. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you calm the girls down a little please?" She yelled again. I nodded but soon realized she wasn't looking at me.

"In my way" I stud up form bed and went to the playpen to take Sophie and Peyton out of it and both calmed down as soon as their heads hit our bed.

"Thank you!" Miley suddenly appeared on the doorway with two pink bottles and a blue one.

"Want to feed the girls?" She neared me and kissed me softly handing me both bottles.

"I'll go get Shane, I think he is already awake" She made her way to the girls' nursery and came back minutes later with a very big 2 year old Shane in her arms.

"The little guy isn't getting any smaller, is he?" Miley laughed and shook her head.

"No he isn't" She put him on the bed too and gave him his bottle. And that is how usual mornings went for us on a weekend.

When Sophie, Peyton, Shane and me were ready we sat at the living room waiting for Miley to come down the stairs.

"Ready Mi?" I yelled.

"Coming Nick" I heard things being thrown away and then Miley appeared in the top of the stairs looking beautiful in a simple pair of white jeans and a blue blouse with a white cardigan, February mornings were usually chilly. We made our way to the car, Miley helped me with Shane and I put the twins in their chairs.

**Hi!(: Two updates in less than 5 minutes…IM ON A ROLL! :D rofl. So, this was going to be a one shot but I didn't seem to finish it so I decide against is, so it might be a mini story or a 2 shot. Hope you like it! :D REVIEW! **

**Loveyou **


	2. Chapter 2

**You might want to go read the last chapter before you actually start reading this; it's been a long time. Hope you like it. xo**

**Nick and Miley's house: 12:30 p.m.**

_Nick._

They've been gone for 4 days now and they have only texted us once asking how their child was, I honestly can't believe them. If Miley and I had left the twins to anybody we would have been calling and texting asking how they were, apparently we all are not the same.

It has been a good 4 days though, Shane and the girls actually get along so well even though they are all so young. We've been struggling with the 3 of them when we go out because it's way harder to handle the paparazzi when adding another individual.

Miley is such a good mother/person tough, because at the beginning it was pretty obvious she wasn't content with Joe and Demi dumping their son on us because Peyton and Sophie are a handful on their own but now she seems pretty okay with it. Yesterday I had to go reunite with some people from the record company and she was actually okay with me leaving her on a Sunday with 3 kids under the age of 2 alone.

Shane being 3 meant he actually went to the nursery from Monday to Friday and last week he missed Friday because we didn't feel like taking him but today we had decided to take him so he wouldn't miss more days, so that was what was happening now I was preparing his car seat while Miley was getting him ready.

"Nick!" My wife yelled from the inside of our house.

"Yes?"

"He is ready" She yelled again, I guess the twins were up too otherwise she would have come out with Shane and wouldn't be yelling.

"Are Peyton and Sophie up?" I asked going inside the house.

"Yeah, but I think Sophie might have a fever" She said coming out of the twin's room with Shane walking by her side holding her hand.

"Morning Shane" I waved at the little guy who was ready to go.

"Good morning" Shane waved back at me with his little chubby hand.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked picking him up on my arms and he nodded. "Now, what were you saying about Sophie, Mi?"

"I don't know if it is because she has been sleeping too close to Peyton and she's warm or if she actually has a fever"

"Should we go to the ER?" Miley shook her head.

"I don't think that's really necessary, maybe I should just call May" The pediatrician.

"Sure, I'll take Shane to the nursery while you call her. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." She leaned in for a quick kiss goodbye and then I headed out to the car, buckled Shane up and left to the nursery where I left him and explained to the girl on the entrance that either me or Miley would be picking him up later on the day.

Just as I was making my way back to the car, so I could go back home and see what was wrong with Sophie, a dark haired female neared me.

"Hi Nick, what are you doing here?" Just as I was about to answer I felt a flash right on my face.

"Just dropping Shane off, you?" I asked back while looking around trying to find the source of the flash eve thought I was pretty sure it was paparazzi.

"Just bringing Marie over to her first day, Demi recommended it." Of course she did, I faked a smile at her because this jus got really awkward.

"Well, I'll see you around" I said waving.

"Bye Nick, see you soon" She said a bit over the top excited.

"Bye Selena!" I got in the car and hummed, it was always pretty uncomfortable for me and Miley to run into Selena after all she had made our relationship go on a hell of a rollercoaster.

When I went back home I ran upstairs and went straight to the twin's bedroom to ask Miley what had May said but I only found Peyton laying on the playpen chilling.

"Why were you left alone, baby girl?" I cooed as I lift her off and cradled her on my chest. With Peyton in my arms I went over to our bedroom trying to find my 2 missing girls.

"Mi, are you here?" I asked as I opened the door to the master bedroom.

"Yeah, hi." She answered looking up from Sophie who was on her arms.

"Did you call May, Mi?" I asked her sitting on my side on the bed with Peyton still cradled on my chest.

"I did but she did not answered, I just called her again a minute ago but she's not answering."

"How's the fever?"

"Now I'm a hundred percent sure that it is a fever, if she was warm from just being next to Peyton it would be gone by now."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Maybe I should text her o send her a whatsapp?" She asked more to herself than to me while laying Sophie in the middle of our bed and I nodded.

She stood up and went over to her dresser to get her phone.

"Nick! What the hell?" She screamed which made both girls to start crying.

**Cliffy cliffy, what happened? So probably next one is the last one so yeah. Hope you like it, it's pretty senseless. **

**xo**


End file.
